


You can borrow mine

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lots of rain, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft's Umbrella, Not Beta Read, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Umbrellas, You can borrow mine, hope you like it, mystrade, not explict, not the Ice Man, pinning, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #20 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 26





	You can borrow mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my first Mystrade fanfiction and I so hope you guys like it :) It was written in the last days and I wanted to share it as quick as possible before I start work again tomrrow so enjoy :) 
> 
> love, Y.

It was raining, cold and grey outside. Another day of rain, he thought and turned his attention back to the paperwork on his desk. They had solved a lot of new cases due to Sherlock Holmes but he still had to finish the paperwork. Probably no pub today, Greg thought again and took a sip of coffee. It tasted disgusting. He needed a distraction so he stood up, took the cup and headed to the tea kitchen they had in the department and poured the dark liquid into the sink. It was late so there weren’t a lot of people here. He could see Anderson and Donovan talk quietly by her desk, another police officer was here as well. He was new, Lestrade remembered. Quite promising and eager to learn. He liked him. What was his name again? He had forgotten... Greg had never been too good with names. He watched them in his thoughts and then headed back to his office and tried to finish some report for tonight.  


It was late when Mycroft Holmes left the office. He had done some thorough research on the Detective his brother was working with and was still in his thoughts when he stepped out into the pouring rain. Like usual he carried his simple black umbrella with him and now opened it before he waited by the sidewalk for his car. His brother had just gone out of rehab and was working with the DI again. He had never bothered that much before but since the rehabilitation, Mycroft did everything to keep his brother away from drugs. It was only for the DI that his brother had survived at all. He had been the one who had found him in one of those disgusting houses, a needle in his arm and half dead. Mycroft was thankful for it and he knew he had to thank him personally one day. The black car pulled up beside him and he quickly got inside. Horrible but common autumn weather, he thought while the driver got him home. He occupied an elegant house in one of London’s top neighbourhoods. It was huge house he only occupied alone these days. His brother had soon moved out and found a flat in Baker Street, now in desperate need for a flatmate since the rent was quite high and he refused to take his money. The two brothers had always had their differences during the last years and Sherlock had shoved him more and more away. He headed inside where his housekeeper had already lit up a fire in the living room and prepared him some dinner before she had left. After having a long hot shower and a nice dinner, he retired to the living room and sat in the comfortable armchair by the fireplace. He had taken the file of the DI with him to do some more research and so he opened it and started reading again.

Late that night, Lestrade left work and headed home to the small flat he now occupied. He had stopped by a nearby shop and got some beer and dinner. Soaked the DI arrived after parking his car and walking the few metres. He grumbled and closed the door, before he hung up his coat, slipped out of his shoes and headed to the kitchen to eat and have a beer. Or two, he thought and smiled a bit. His flat was in a calm area on the second floor of a house with a few flats. The neighbours were mostly elderly people, a few young business men, but no family with kids. He was also thankful for the bit of anonymity while he stayed here. Not even his colleagues knew where to find him, except maybe Sherlock. But he was absolutely clever when it came to these things and Greg asked himself – even after they worked for some time now together – how the young man did it. It seemed so easy all those deductions, solving murders with even the smallest clues. And he liked him. He seemed arrogant and maybe like a freak, but deep down he knew that Sherlock was a good man and he knew that there was more between them. He knew that they had become friends even the younger one never showed his feelings. He had done some research on the elder Holmes brother thought. Arrogant, rich guy living in a huge house and working for the Government. Greg wasn’t sure what to think of him. Sherlock had not the best relationship to his brother and Lestrade somehow understood, yet he also didn’t at the same time. Mycroft Holmes still seemed to care for his little brother, even if he didn’t show. He was even more mysterious. After a while Greg showed the thoughts away. He had off for today and needed some rest. Tired he headed to the bedroom, after finishing his beer, changed and was asleep a few minutes after his head hit the pillow. 

Mycroft instead couldn’t sleep. His mind circled around the Detective and his little brother. He was worried that Lestrade would get his brother in trouble and things would start all over again. He had to talk to the Detective. As soon as possible. Even he hadn’t slept that much, he got up early and started his usual daily routine. A quick hot shower, dressing in one of his tailored suits, quick cup of coffee and then he was off to the office where he usually arrived around 7am. His day was long and boring as usual. He had some meetings, lots of paperwork and meeting people, discussing government stuff and having tea with the prime minister today. Late that evening, he sat in his car and was on his way to the Diogenes Club when he changed his mind.

“I changed my mind”, he said to his driver. “To Scotland Yard please.”

His driver nodded and changed directions at the next crossroad. When they arrived, he entered the building and went straight to the Detective Inspectors office. But he wasn’t there. He asked a young woman – Donovan, he knew her from his research – where Lestrade was. 

“He’s home. Called an early night after the last week.”

“Thank you”, he said and vanished again. 

When he returned to his driver, he told him the address of the DI’s flat. Half an hour later he arrived and stood in front of the building for a minute when it once more started to rain. He had forgot his umbrella in the car and had send his driver off for a bit. Mycroft hesitated but then rang the bell. A minute later the buzzer for the door summed and he stepped inside the old house. The stairwell was dimly lit and not as clean as he had preferred. Mycroft made his way upstairs to the second floor where the DI had opened the door and curiously looked outside who is late visitor was. He knew the man immediately and was curious what Mycroft Holmes would want from him. Maybe something about his brother? 

“Good evening”, the tall man said and scrutinized Lestrade interested.

“Evening. How can I help you?”

“I’m here because I want to talk to you about my brother. I’m Mycroft Holmes”, he said and stretched out his hand. 

“I know who you are”, Lestrade said and took his hand. “Is it about Sherlock?”

“Yes.”

Lestrade stepped aside and let him in. Mycroft stepped from the tiny corridor into a wide area that combined the kitchen and living room. Lestrade followed him and  gestured to an armchair. Mycroft took off his coat, put it over the armrest and sat into the old chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. 

“Beer?”, Lestrade asked from the fridge and Holmes shook his head. “Something else?”

The elder Holmes brother just shook his head and watched him. Lestrade felt weird. This was probably not only about Sherlock Holmes. He took his beer and sat on the opposite small sofa.

“Are you here because of your brother?”, he then asked after a while of silence.

Mycroft didn’t answer immediately and just scrutinized him. He looked good. In his 40s, silver hair, white t-shirt, jeans, bare feet and hair slightly wet. He smelled of soap and beer. Probably had a  shower shortly before he arrived. Wanted to have some beer and watch tonight’s match on telly, he deduced. 

“I am here because of Sherlock, yes”, he then confirmed when he had finished his deductions and his thoughts about the DI. “I know that you’re a very capable Detective, honest, loyal and caring. I know that you care about my brother so I’m here to ask you to keep an eye on him.”

“What do you mean?”, Lestrade said and waited.

“I want you to keep him away from any cases that involve drugs. He’s still too  vulnerable and I don’t want to happen something like before again. I care about him, deeply.”

Lestrade watched him and could see, that he was honest about the feelings towards his little brother. He could see that he was honest and concerned about his safety. 

“I will”, Greg promised without further questions. 

Mycroft was surprised that it had been so easy. He thanked him and then looked around for a moment. The place was small, the furniture old and everything had a necessity. It looked as if Lestrade didn’t plan on staying very long. Yet he knew that the DI couldn’t go anywhere else after his divorce and the fact that he didn’t  earn a lot. Mycroft knew everything about the older men opposite him and he was  fascinated . 

“That’s all why you came here?” The DI scrutinized him. “I bet there’s more. And how the hell did you find me? I told no one where I live.”

“I’ve my sources”, Mycroft simply said. 

Greg had no idea what to think of the man. He just appeared here. Made him promise to protect his little brother, scrutinized him and yet he seemed cold and arrogant. He wore a tailored suit, expensive coat and shoes and his hair pushed back, even though it was more wayward than he let people see. He was tall and thin and his skin was pale. His hair red and slightly getting grey at the temples. He wore an expensive looking ring on the left finger. Was he married? He only knew from Sherlock that his brother worked for the British Government, but nothing more. But what  position did he occupy there? A simple secretary? No, he looked way more experienced and  influential than that. Maybe some sort of  counsellor ? Greg sipped from his beer while the other man stayed silent and just looked at him, legs crossed, leaning into the comfy armchair. He could hear the rain against the window while he took another sip of his beer. 

“You sure you don’t want a drink?”

“I’m sure”, Mycroft answered calmly at the question. “I should get going. It’s late and you surely want to watch the match.”

“How...?”, Greg already wanted to ask but knew better than to ask a Holmes how he knew. “Never mind”, he mumbled and Mycroft  smiled a bit. 

He put out his phone and texted Anthea so she would send his driver over. Greg watched him. Interesting man, he thought and finished his beer. Just like his brother but even more of a  mystery . 

Mycroft got up and slipped into his coat before he stretched out his hand. 

“It was nice meeting you DI Lestrade”, he said and they once more shook hands. 

He felt the warmth of the DI, the firm and yet soft grip, long fingers. 

“Pleasure’s all mine”, he said smiling and guided the man to the door. 

Mycroft slipped up the collar of his coat and was halfway  down the stairs when he heard Lestrade’s  shout . 

“Mr Holmes!” He looked around when the DI was already coming towards him. “Don’t you want to wait here until the car arrives? It’s raining cats and dogs.”

“No thank you. I don’t have to wait long.”

Greg just nodded and accepted it. Mycroft turned and headed downstairs. He waited in the rain but only a few minutes when his car pulled up beside him. He got in and home. He was sure that the DI would keep his word and keep his brother safe. When he was home, he sat in his office, drink in his hand and waited. Without reason he called Anthea and ask her to get more information about the DI.

The next days were very calm and Mycroft soon had a full file of the DI on his desk. He just read it and was surprised of what he found there. 

DI Gregory Lestrade, joined the force when he was seventeen. Married with twenty a young woman from Sussex. No children but  a divorce a few years ago due to her being unfaithful. Worked his way up quickly in the force and got the title of DI with only 28. But what was the surprising part in this, were some rumours that he had some  liaisons with a few men. Mycroft surely was surprised since he had never thought, that the Detective could not be straight. His thoughts got interrupted by Anthea who knocked and stepped inside.

“There’s a Detective Inspector here to see you. He said it’s for a case.”

“Let him in”, Mycroft said in his usual calm self, closed the file and a minute later DI Lestrade stepped inside.

“Excuse me Mr Holmes. I know it’s late and all but it’s about your brother.”

“What about him?”

“He’s got himself into this mess and I can’t get him out. My authority is no good in this. Some drug dealers... I told him not to but you know how he is.”

Mycroft stayed calm and offered the DI a seat. Truth be told, he was mad as hell on the inside because his brother once more got himself into danger and took  unnecessary risks. 

“Tell me all about it”, he said calmly and  listened to the DI’s quick report on the case. 

When Lestrade finished, he waited impatiently before Mycroft Holmes picked up the phone and gave some  orders . 

“Come on Detective, we’ll get this mess sorted”, he said, standing up and guiding the older man outside.

An hour later they arrived with a small team at the harbour where the deal had gone wrong. Lestrade followed him while Mycroft quickly told him his plan.

“You’ll lead my team. They will do everything you say. The men are in a small container at the end of the  premises . They have my brother in there. Get him out please. I know you can do it.” Mycroft  opened the trunk where a bulletproof vest was and some various guns. “Take what you want.”

Lestrade looked in the trunk and made his  choice before he slipped out of his jacket and into the vest. Mycroft kept watching him. The DI was calm, focused and sorted while he got ready. 

“Stay safe”, the older Holmes brother said before Greg left to the other men and get things going. 

Mycroft stayed by the car and waited. He could hear  gunshots, people shout and then silence. What was going on? A bit impatiently and worried about his brother and the DI he waited by the car, looking into the dark. He heard shouts and then some men coming towards him. One of the soldiers was helping his brother walk, two others held the DI. He was drenched in blood and apparently it was his own. 

“What happened?”, he asked his men. 

“Someone shot him in the shoulder. He needs a hospital.”

“Get him in the car. It's faster that way”, Mycroft ordered and the two men did. 

With some last orders about his brother and the situation he climbed into the car and they were off to hospital. 

A few hours later one of the doctors stepped to him and told him about the DI’s health. They had managed the  bleeding. Lestrade’s shoulder would heal and he would be fine in a few weeks. Mycroft ordered some of his men to keep an eye on the DI and then made his way home. He was exhausted and needed a rest.

It was late when he received a text from his brother.

_ Thank you. SH _

He knew this was rare and yet it made him happy that their relationship got a bit better over time. He was thankful for it. It was past 3am and Mycroft still sat in his office at home, a drink by his side, tie undone, shirt a bit undone, hair ruffled. He was still not sure what had happened tonight and how the DI got injured this bad. This wasn’t supposed to happen and he felt  responsible . He tried to find out what was going wrong and what had happened during the operation tonight. 

The next day after work, Mycroft made his way to the hospital and had decided to check on the DI. A bit nervous he knocked on the door and stepped inside. Lestrade was in his bed, looking not as pale as he had done last night. When he entered the other man just watched him.

“I hope I don’t interrupt”, he said and gestured to the newspaper that lay on his lap.

“Oh no. Please come in”, Greg said and gestured slightly to the chair by his bed.

Mycroft was as neatly dressed as usual, wearing a dark blue suit and a white shirt today. Lestrade could see dark circles under his eyes and his hair was slightly more ruffled than usual. 

“How are you?”, Mycroft asked the other man after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

“I’m ok”, Lestrade said and kept watching him. 

“I’m here to apologise”, Mycroft said then. “It wasn’t wise to put you into this situation. You got shot because of me and I’m truly sorry. My men are currently working on what went wrong and who’s responsible.”

“I knew the risk. How is your brother?”

“Sherlock is fine. He wishes you a quick recovery”, Holmes lied  smoothly but Greg knew it too well and smiled. “As I said I’m sorry for this. I should have never have asked you for this.”

“It’s not your fault. As I said I knew the risks and it was I who came to your office to get some help, remember? Nothing to worry. I’ll be out in a few weeks, the doctor said.”

“I’ll arrange for you to get treated by the best physiotherapist in London and if any problems should occur, my doctors will personally see to it”, Holmes promised.

Why did he care this much? Maybe he just felt guilty about what happened, Greg thought then and shoved the thought away. Mycroft watched him. He just wore one of those hospital gowns that made him look even paler. His silver hair was a mess yet he looked kindly at him. 

“I’ll let you get some rest then. If you need anything. Anything at all, just call or text me”, Mycroft put one of his business cards on his nightstand, his private number written on the back of it. 

“Thank you. I will”, the DI promised and hurriedly Holmes left him again. 

The next weeks passed and yet Mycroft Holmes daily asked after the health of the police officer. Three weeks later he got discharged and Mycroft ordered that someone would pick h im up and get him home. Late that night, he was already on his way to bed, he got a text from an unknown number.

_ Hospital food got kind of boring after a while. Glad to be home. Thank you for everything. Greg L. _

Mycroft saved the number on his phone as DI Lestrade and texted him back.

_ Your welcome. If you need anything, just let me know. MH _

Signing texts like his brother, Greg thought when he received the answer. He smiled, but the phone away and fell asleep nearly immediately. That night he dreamed of blue eyes and grey suits.

The texting between them continued and Mycroft Holmes didn’t mind. At  first, they were occasional but got more frequent during the next weeks when the DI still had to stay at home or covered mostly paperwork in the office, due to his injury. The messages were usual. Boring even. 

_ I’m currently reading a thriller and the murder in it is quite interesting. Not quite sure if your brother wouldn’t struggle with it. _

_ Finally _ _ different food after all this hospital stuff! _

_ This match is a mess. Did they really get his bad during the last weeks? _

_ This paperwork is never ending! _

_ I never imagined that being at home could bore me to death like this. _

_ Your brother got a new flatmate. I hope it works out. This Doctor seems to be a nice guy. _

_ Night out at the pub with Doctor Watson. I think he is good for your brother. _

_ First case solved after I’m back to full duty. That calls for a celebration drink in the pub. _

Yet Mycroft embraced every one of them and wasn’t sure why the DI wanted to keep in touch. Yet he texted back occasionally. 

It was a raining day and late at night when Mycroft Holmes left his office. Deep in his thoughts he headed from the car to his front door and was surprised to find the DI on his  front step . Soaked and a small bag by his side. Surprised he looked at him while Lestrade explained what he wanted.

“I was in the  neighbourhood and thought you might be hungry”, he said and held up the bag that apparently contained some food. 

For a moment Mycroft just looked at the soaked figure of the DI in front of him. Wet from head to toe and he looked as if he had waited for quite some time.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure”, Mycroft said hurriedly and let them both inside.

He put his umbrella away and hung up his coat before he hurried to the guest bathroom to grab a towel for the DI.

“Thanks”, he said and handed the elder Holmes the bag with their food before he  towelled his dripping hair and hung up his coat to dry. 

“Please come on in”, Mycroft said and guided him to the kitchen.

Since the food in his hands was still hot, he supposed the DI hadn’t waited as long as he had  presumed at first. Mycroft stepped to the kitchen counter busied himself with looking after the food while Greg followed him and sat at the breakfast bar.

“Your house is stunning”, he remarked and watched him while he put the container with the Chinese food out of the bag. 

“Thank you.”

“I hope I didn’t disturb you or am I keeping you from heading to bed. It’s late already and I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No it’s fine”, Mycroft said. “I still haven’t eaten in fact.”

“I hope you like Chinese Food though.”

“I do.”

It was true. Mycroft liked it but barely got around to grab something for himself. Lestrade watched the other men putting two plates in front of him, unpacking the containers and looking for something to drink. He had no idea why he had thought it would be a good idea to show up in the house of the  British Government but he just had done it. He could see that the other was a bit confused about it, but yet he didn’t seem to mind. After a few moments of  rummaging around the kitchen, Mycroft put the food on the  breakfast bar in front of them and  opened a bottle of white wine to go with it before he sat beside the DI. Lestrade had gone rid of his slightly wet jacket and had rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up. 

“Excuse me for a moment”, Mycroft said and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

If he were to do this, having dinner with the DI, he needed to change into something comfortable first. He quickly slipped out of his tie and jacket and slipped into a dark blue pullover before he headed downstairs again. The DI had poured them both a glass of wine when he returned, seeming slightly more comfortable than before. The silence between them was a bit uncomfortable at the beginning and Greg felt bad for coming.

“I should have called and asked to come over first”, he said while trying to make his chopsticks cooperate. 

“ No it’s fine”, Mycroft waved away. “I’m glad you’re here and brought some food. I’m starving.”

Greg laughed and looked a moment at the other man that smiled at him shily. He was happy that he  felt like this and that the elder Holmes brother hadn’t just tossed him out right away.

“How was your day?”, Greg asked him and once more Mycroft startled.

“I... I guess like usual.”

“You guess?”, Greg laughed. 

“People don’t usually ask how my day was.”

“Oh... I see.  So you’re all alone in this big house? No wife, no girlfriend or boyfriend?”

Mycroft looked scrutinizing into the eyes of the DI for a moment. What was that all about? Greg didn’t mind and looked at him quite fascinated himself. 

“No, neither. Just me.”

“Shame. I think you could use some company once in a while. Maybe a friend who’s coming over with some Chinese and asking you how your day was”, Greg smirked and Mycroft laughed.

This was the first time that the DI had ever heard him laugh and he liked it. It was melodic and not arrogant at all. Just a simple laugh by an ordinary man who enjoyed himself. Soon the tension was gone and they talked about everything while having dinner and sitting there for hours. 

It was late and heavily raining when Greg made his way home.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?”, Mycroft asked. “You could use the guest room.”

“No thanks. I need to start early again tomorrow and don’t want to disturb you.”

“Well than let’s take this”, Mycroft said and handed him his umbrella. “Or you’ll get soaked once more until you’ll be at your car.”

“Thanks”, Lestrade took it and smiled at him. “Goodnight Mycroft.”

“Goodnight Detective.”

Lestrade smiled some more, opened the umbrella and left into the night to his car to get home. 

The next week continued like this. The two men met up for dinner on some evenings, texted and stayed in close contact. It was on a Friday night when Mycroft left the office quite late. He had some serious problems at work and hadn’t had a lot of time since they were facing a serious security leak. He sat in his car on his way home when he got a call from the DI. Like usual he took it.

“How can I help you Detective?”, he asked with a smile and in his usual calm tone.

He heard a loud giggle at the other end. There were people in the background, talking. It sounded as if the DI was in the pub. 

“ Detective ?”, he asked while the man at the phone still giggled softly.

“I love when you take a call all serious and important”, Lestrade mumbled and within this moment Mycroft didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that the DI was pretty drunk.

“How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to ask if you want to come over for a drink? I feel  kinda lonely here”, he mumbled and he could hear him order another pint. 

“And because you’re lonely, you’re calling me?”

“Couldn’t think of anyone else”, Lestrade mumbled barely audible but Mycroft smiled. “Where are you? I could pick you up”, he offered.

“Some pub by the station... Forgot the name...”

“I’ll be there in a bit”, Mycroft promised and hung up before he called Anthea to let search her for the DIs phone to get to him. 

Half an hour later he entered the pub and looked around. The place was crowded what was to be expected on a Friday evening. He quickly scanned to room for the DI and found him at the darker end of the bar, sipping from his pint. He  casually strolled to him and sat beside the DI on another bar stool. 

“You made it”, Lestrade smiled and looked at the elder Holmes. 

“I came as quick as I could.”

“Want a drink?”

Mycroft shook his head and scrutinized him. The DI wore a rumpled light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, tie undone. His coat was tossed over the chair beside him, his hair ruffled and he smiled softly at him. He looked very attractive, Mycroft noticed not for the first time and somehow it made him nervous. The DI shot him a hot look and scrutinized him pretty obviously, like he was checking him out. Mycroft Holmes wore a simple black coat, over a dark blue pullover and a white shirt with a simple light blue tie underneath. He was pretty  casually dressed since he had changed in his office after some idiot had poured some coffee over him during a meeting. He was grateful for his  casual choice now. The bartender stepped to him and asked him if he wanted something to drink. Mycroft declined and asked for the check instead.

“But I have to finish this first”, Lestrade said and gestured to his  half-emptied glass. 

“Sure. Do you need a ride?”

“I could use one, yes. Shouldn’t drive like this”, Greg mumbled and let his hand slide  through his ruffled silver hair. 

About twenty minutes later the two of them made their way outside. Greg wasn’t very secure on his feet and Mycroft kept an eye out to steady him if necessary. With his driver’s help he got the DI in his car and ordered one of his men – after taking the DIs keys – to get his car to his place as well. His driver let them get out in front of the Detective’s flat and since Mycroft saw how unsteady his friend had become now, he helped him inside. Lestrade leaned onto him and slowly and as quietly as possible they made their way upstairs. Which wasn’t an easy job with the drunk and giggling DI beside him. Halfway up to his flat – one of the lights in the hallway was broken – they stumbled over something and accidentally the DI shoved the younger man against the wall with his  weight , catching onto him so they won’t fall. Lestrade giggled and then looked up into Mycroft’s eyes. They were widened and looking down at him, lips half parted, holding him tight yet barely able to move under the DIs broad and heavy body. 

“ So you’re picking me up and getting me home. Are you hitting on me Mr Holmes?”, Lestrade mumbled drunkenly by his ear and the hot air against Mycroft’s skin made him shiver. 

“I’m taking you home and to bed since you’re clearly drunk”, he said calmly but his body betrayed him. 

“Shame”, Greg mumbled and let a finger slide over his cheek.

What? Mycroft was stunned by his words and his intentions. Yet he wasn’t shocked since he knew his record but why him? Well if he thought about all this, there had been clear signs that the DI was interested in him. More than just in a friend’s way. Yet he was shocked that someone picked him as a love interested or a flirt in this situation. He was the Ice Man. Cold, rejecting, calculating. Why would anyone be interested in him?

“Come on, let’s get upstairs and get you to bed”, Mycroft said, shoved him away and helped him upstairs and into the flat. The moment the door was closed, Greg was all over him. Impatient as it seemed, he shoved Mycroft against the wall of his hallway and captured his lips. Warm and soft lips met his and his eyes closed automatically. The kiss was soft and wanting and got more and more urgent. Greg’s hands found a way through his coat and moved over his body. Mycroft had his hands in his hair and pulled him closer and  deepened the kiss a little. The DI tasted of beer, cigarettes and something else. His hair felt soft under his fingers and his hands warm as they travelled over his clothed body. It was intense and seemed to go on for minutes until the DI let go of him and looked at him. Both of them were heavily breathing and clearly craving for the other. Lestrade looked at him for a moment as if it seemed for  approval . Mycroft instead just stepped closer again and kissed him once more while shoving him down the hallway to the bedroom. Greg laughed when these soft and cold lips captured his again. This was what he had imagined all those weeks ago. Tasting the other one, kissing him and exploring him. Their hands  rummaged around and their coats landed on the floor before they stumbled forward and against another wall. It was  Mycroft's back who hit the cold wall again.  Greg's hands started to shove his pullover off while his kisses wandered down his neck. Impatiently, yet lovingly and intense as if they had done this before. When Lestrade managed and had the pullover off it also landed on the floor. Mycroft laughed softly and pulled him by his tie closer and lead him into the dark room that was his bedroom. He had never been in here before, but knew from the construction plans of the building where to go. Greg didn’t realise of course. He was too drunk and distracted to notice this fact. Long slender and cold fingers released the knot of his tight and tossed it onto the floor before lips captured his again. A moan escaped him and Mycroft startled for a moment. He had been with other men before. But they had mostly been simple distractions. This was different. Hearing the DI escape such noises made him excited and wanting. He was the reason to this reaction and his heart skipped for a moment. Within a few seconds after entering the room, he had scanned it. Simple furniture. Small dresser by the door. Big bed. Curtains not fully drawn and they let the moonlight and light of the street lanterns inside so they could see without turning on some light. The DI was very tidy, he realised before Greg distracted him with some more kisses and continued to undress him. Despite his drunk haze, Lestrade fully knew what he was doing now. He had just finally given in and finally had a chance to make Mycroft see what he had wanted all along with him. That he wanted him. Fully. He got rid of the blue silk tie and let his hands slide to the buttons of Mycroft’s expensive white shirt. 

“I wanted this for quite some time”, he confessed while wandering with soft kisses over the other man’s throat, popping the buttons slowly yet  continuously while his mouth wandered down with every button exposing pale and soft flesh.

“I’d have never figured”, Mycroft mumbled sarcastically and Greg chuckled. 

After slowly getting the shirt off Mycroft’s  shoulders, he let it slide to the ground and fumbled at the expensive Italian leather belt. Mycroft escaped a moan when Lestrade  accidentally touched him and he held the DI’s hands for a moment and just kissed him. Then he started to undress the other man and he took his time, filing every detailed information about the other man’s body in his mind palace. His broad and muscular shoulders and arms – more than he had imagined under the  ill-fitting suit of the DI. His grey hair and blue eyes that looked at him intensely and lovingly. His not too hairy chest and the small curls that lead over his belly down to the  waistband of his grey  woollen trousers. Long passionate kisses where exchanged and their hands rummaged over their bodies, teasing, undressing until the DI shoved Mycroft naked on the bed and started kissing his body. Mycroft escaped a moan when Lestrade started teasing him. For a moment his slender fingers grabbed the DIs wrists and made him look into blue icy eyes.

“What?”, Greg asked softly.

“You sure about this?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been married to a woman for years”, Mycroft simply said as if it would explain anything.

“Well that doesn’t mean that I don’t fancy this as well”, he said and let a hand slide over his body.

Mycroft laughed but then held him once more. 

“I haven’t done this in a while”, he confessed but tried not to let Greg see how insecure he truly was about this right now. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow.”

Greg kissed him again passionately and they continued and loved each other passionately and slow. 

The next morning Mycroft Holmes woke in the DI’s strong arms. The light morning sun was shining through the gap in the curtains. He quietly turned to look at the DI. Greg softly snored beside him his face relaxed and nothing reminded of the state he had been in last night. His fingers slowly moved over his chin, running over the slight stubbles where he hadn’t shaved the last days. Slowly Gregory woke up and looked smiling at the man in his arms.

“Morning”, he mumbled and searched  Mycroft's lips. “I could get used to this”, he mumbled after a long kiss and resting back into the comfortable pillows, closing his eyes for a moment, holding the other man tight.

Meanwhile Mycroft stayed silent and just enjoyed their morning in bed. Their shared soft and passionate kisses and made love once more. It was midday when Greg finally made it out of bed.

“What about breakfast?”, he asked Mycroft and kissed him on the forehead before getting up naked and walking to the kitchen.

Mycroft laughed and tried not to stare before he grabbed some pants and the DI’s t-shirt and followed him. Mycroft sat at the small breakfast bar while Greg made them some coffee. With that done, he made some breakfast while the elder Holmes watched him in his thoughts. He reviewed last  night's and this morning’s events in his head while Greg  occasionally kissed him and pulled him out of it again.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Some things”, he said while their lips meet again. “Maybe you should get dressed.”

“What for? We’re alone and I’ve some plans after I got some food into you. You’re very thin you know.”

Mycroft chuckled and kissed him again. 

“Took me quite some time and training”, he said. “I’m quite fond of cake you know.”

“That’s what your brother is always meaning by it”, he mumbled and laughed before he pulled him into his arms. “You know last night was quite... interesting.”

“You can say that Detective”, Holmes said softly. “I quite like to repeat that again.”

They spend the whole weekend in bed and it was early on Monday when Mycroft needed to leave for work. It was still pouring and he had forgotten his umbrella in the office.

“Here. You can borrow mine”, Greg said when he found him in the hallway ready to sneak out.

“Thanks”, Mycroft mumbled shily and they kissed once more. “I  got to go or I’ll be late for my meeting. I’ll call you.”

Greg nodded and let him go. He knew that their responsibilities would come in the way on Monday again. He headed to the kitchen and made himself some coffee before he would leave for the office as well. 

_ Half a year later _

It was raining and late when Lestrade made his way to Mycroft’s office to pick him up for dinner. Anthea and the security already knew him and he was sure that some had figured what was going on. Sherlock obviously had, since he had made some snarky comments when Lestrade had asked about him and John. He had ignored him and had definitely looked forward for tonight. He knocked at the dark door and stepped into the office. Mycroft was on the phone, looking up when he heard him entering quietly and closing the door behind him. Greg slipped out of his wet coat and hung it by the door before he sat on the comfortable sofa and watched him doing his job in his usual  commanding tone. Angry now Mycroft barked an order and hung up the phone before he slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Are you okay?”, Greg asked from the sofa.

“Just some work trouble”, he said and was sad he couldn’t tell him more because it was strictly confidential. 

“Up for dinner then?”, Lestrade asked and smiled while Mycroft stepped to him. 

“Sounds lovely.”

He let his fingers trace over Lestrade’s stubble and smiled down at him. He loved him and he was ready to tell him, but then he feared that some time the DI would get bored and would leave him. Afraid of losing him after he got shot when they only met, he didn’t dare to speak about it but there was always a little doubt.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”, Lestrade once more asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Let’s go for dinner.”

Mycroft said and guided the DI outside and to the black car that was waiting for them. Like usual they had dinner at one of their places to not  compromise their  positions through rumours.  Tonight, they were at Mycroft’s house. The moment they entered dinner was forgotten though. Mycroft craved his touch and kiss and softly shoved Lestrade at the wall of the hallway while he kissed him and quickly started undressing him. Greg laughed and let him be while he shoved Mycroft upstairs to the bedroom. His kisses were urgent, his hands quick. Naked Mycroft shoved Greg onto the bed and crawled over him. 

“Hey hey...”, the DI said and tried to calm him a bit. “What’s the hurry?”

“I.... Make love to me”, he breathed and Greg obeyed.

He turned them around and lay between Mycroft’s legs, while holding his hands in place, scrutinizing him. 

“Please tell me what’s bothering you. You know you can tell me everything.”

Mycroft looked away, avoiding the DI’s look and rested his eyes on his scar instead. Greg let his hand go and rested it on his cheek, making him look at him instead.

“Please talk to me.”

Mycroft's hand rested on his scar at his shoulder and stayed silent but for Greg it was answer enough. He just hugged Mycroft and kissed him softly.

“I promised you I’d be careful and I fully intent to come home to you every day.”

“Still I’m worried”, Mycroft mumbled at his shoulder. “I’m worried that you’ll leave me.”

“I won’t.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

Immediately it made him calmer and Greg felt it. He continued to kiss him before they made slow and gentle love. It felt different then from the times before and both felt it. Mycroft’s eyes never left  Greg's and just before he  climaxed, he said it. His mind let go of the consequences and he spoke those three little words. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too”, Greg mumbled before he lost control as well, shouting his name.

“I swear I’ll get you an umbrella for Christmas”, Mycroft joked slightly the next morning when Greg wanted to head out to grab some groceries for cooking and was once more complaining about getting soaked. “Meanwhile, you can borrow mine.”

He handed Lestrade the black and simple umbrella before kissing him softly. This was more for both of them than about an umbrella and soon Mycroft realised that it had been more from the start. The first time when he had borrowed the umbrella from Greg’s  apartment all that months ago. With a last kiss the DI headed outside for the groceries while Mycroft headed to the kitchen to prepare things for his return. He felt happy with Greg. Felt as if this was how it was supposed to be when you were with the person you love and he was sure he loved the DI. Mostly for forgetting an umbrella all the time... 


End file.
